Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon
by AliceCullen3
Summary: The first of my 2013 Christmas one shots. Sammy and Lewis have accepted a quest and for their first task, they must train their own dragons. With help from Hiccup and their friend Lauren, will they be able to do it and get home in time for Christmas?


**Hey, I'm back! **

**I thought like last year, why not do five Christmas one shots like last year. So I did and here is the first of the five. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Sammy and Lewis Adventure: How to train your dragon**

Two young men were trekking through the forest on a chilly winter's morning. These two young men were known as Sammy Lewis and Lewis Rainbow.

Sammy was 1.76m tall. He had muddy brown eyes that stood out against his pale skin. His hair was the colour of milk chocolate with a side fringe. He wore light and dark blue checker shirt with a dark brown overcoat over it, white cotton trousers and dark blue canvasses. He was 341 years old and yet he looked 17. This was because of the fact he was a Human Immortal or vampire in simpler terms.

Lewis on the other hand was 1.78m tall. He had bright orange eyes and hair that stood up in all directions which outshone his tanned skin. He wore an orange cotton shirt which reached below his hips, an orange coat over it, light brown cotton trousers and walking boots. He was 24 years old and like Sammy, was a supernatural creature. However, he was a fire element, this meant he could create and control fire.

"Looking forward to Christmas Lewis?" Sammy asked his friend.

"Yep, hopefully nothing will happen like last year." Lewis stated.

"Yeah, but you've got to admit it was pretty fun." Sammy pointed out as he climbed over a fallen tree.

"You call getting a hangover fun?" Lewis smirked, remembering when Sammy had got wasted at Fairy Tail and had massive headache even after Wendy had healed him.

"Not that, but meeting wizards, witches and aliens."

"Yeah, not to mention that police box. That was awesome." Lewis smiled at the memory.

"I'm surprised you didn't faint at that. After all, you did faint at the talking cat."

"You know I can't help it sometimes, it just comes over me." Lewis stated, turning his head away. "Hey what's that over there?"

Lewis pointed to some sort of podium which was covered in vines and leaves with a light blue crystal ball on top.

"No idea, let's check it out."

They both went closer to it, curiosity shined in their eyes. Sammy slowly reached out to touch whilst Lewis did nothing to stop him as he too was curious. As soon as Sammy's fingers came into contact with it, there was a burst of light blue light. Sammy and Lewis immediately shielded their faces until the light died down.

"Whoa!" Sammy said as he and Lewis stared at the woman who had appeared in front of them.

She had long white hair that went down in waves to her elbows, flawless white skin, pale blue eyes and seemed to be 1.71m tall. She wore a strapless elegant white dress which had reached below her knees and white flats on her feet. Her dress also had a low back for her wings as she seemed to be a fairy, and like all fairies, she had elf like ears and her face was slightly glittery.

At the sight of her, Lewis immediately fainted. The fairy seemed slightly amused by this as Sammy just glanced at his friend and sighed. He immediately turned his attention to the fairy as he knew Lewis would wake up shortly.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lady Winter. I'm here to take you two to start your journey." She then glanced at Lewis which Sammy noticed.

"He's fine. He'll wake up in a moment. So why us for this journey?"

"You touched the crystal ball and both of you were deemed worthy to do it."

"So have there been people not deemed worthy before?"

Lady Winter just remained silence. Shortly afterwards, Lewis woke up with a groan.

"What happened?" He asked as he got up with help from Sammy.

"Well Lady Winter here," Sammy nodded to her, "told me we have a journey ahead of us."

"Will we be home for Christmas?" Lewis asked, looking at her.

"If you are able to complete all five tasks within the five days." She simply stated.

"That doesn't sound too bad. That's one task a day." Sammy said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"What are these tasks?" Lewis asked.

"Well your first task is to train a dragon-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on, you want me to train a dragon? Don't you know I'm highly flammable? I could end up getting killed doing this." Sammy told her.

He was worried, how was he going to train a dragon without getting fried to a crisp. Sure Lewis will be fine since he was a fire element after all but Sammy... He was a vampire, a very flammable one at that too.

"Don't worry; I'll be leaving you with an expert. Just listen to him and you'll be fine." Lady Winter reassured him.

"That does make me feel a bit better I suppose." Sammy muttered.

"What else do we need to know?" Lewis asked.

"You're allowed to have help from one of your friends for each task. Choose wisely now as they won't be able to help you with any other task."

The two young men looked at each other before turning away from Lady Winter to discuss about which friend they wanted.

"Maybe James and Jack, now that would be an awesome sight to see. Two fairies fighting off a dragon as it tries to rip off their wings." Lewis whispered with an evil glint in his eye.

"As amazing as that sounds my friend, maybe we should choose Lauren. She can after all speak to animals. That would defiantly be an advantage to us to help with the dragons. Plus she can control water as well." Sammy persuaded.

Lewis sighed deeply before he replied.

"Sure, why not."

They then both turned back to Lady Winter who had been watching them this whole time.

"We've decided we want Lauren Palmer's help for this task." Sammy told her.

"Okay then, she'll see you there then."

Lady Winter then pulled out a white wand from thin air. With a wave of her wand, Sammy and Lewis disappeared.

Sammy was the first one to wake up. He let out a small groan before taking in his surroundings. Him and Lewis seem to be in a cove. A very beautiful one in fact. He slowly got up and looked round before turning his attention to Lewis. He bent down to shake his friend awake. All he got in reply was a groan before Lewis finally opened his eyes.

"Where are we?" He asked, beginning to pick himself up.

"I have no idea." Sammy said, looking round.

"You're in Berk. Home of the Vikings. And now dragons." A female voice told them.

They both jumped at the voice and turned. There, standing by the entrance of the cove, was Lauren Palmer but she seemed to be wearing Viking gear. Lewis and Sammy immediately looked down at their own clothes which seemed to have not change.

"Where did you get those from?" Sammy asked her, nodding to her clothes.

Lauren immediately looked down at her own clothes. She wore a light brown shirt with sleeves that reached her elbow, a dark brown fur vest over it, a dark red skirt, black woollen tights and light brown fur boots. She was eighteen years of age and stood at a height of 1.7m. Her chestnut brown hair which reached her elbows had been done up in a braid with a bit of her fringe left hanging. She had chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. She too like Sammy and Lewis was a supernatural creature. She was known as a magical folk because of their special power, or in her case, powers. Only last year, she had Sammy and Lewis accompanied her to America.

"Lady Winter gave them to me. She said it was to set the mood." Lauren explained.

"And you went along with it?" Lewis asked.

"Yeah, beside, these clothes are pretty cute after all." Lauren said, cooing over her outfit.

"So about our task…" Sammy trailed off to remind her.

"Oh yes, this way boys."

Lauren gestured for them to follow her. She lead them out of the cove through an entrance and then through the forest.

"So why exactly did you two chose me?" She asked them as they trudged behind her.

"Well you can speak to animals." Lewis stated.

"So I thought it would be a bit safer for me if you were there to help calm the dragon down along with the expert." Sammy explained.

"Fair enough. I saw this happening but I didn't know why." Lauren told them.

One of Lauren's powers is that she can see into the future. If they're clear than they're definitely going to happen but if they're blurry, it can be change.

It took a little longer until they finally exited the forest. Sammy and Lewis looked round in amazement at the village around them.

"Wow, so are we in the past or something?" Sammy asked.

"Yep, this is the Viking period." Lauren stated.

"Wait, didn't the Vikings kill people?" Lewis asked.

"I think they killed monks but you guys aren't monks so there's nothing to worry about." Lauren said.

They had finally made it to the arena where there were five different dragons waiting and 6 teenagers.

"Hey guys. I finally found them." Lauren smiled to the teenagers.

"Don't worry babe, I knew you could do it." One of male teenage Viking says.

"That's not our teacher, is it?" Sammy asked Lauren in a whisper.

"No he isn't." Lauren said shaking her head. "He is."

She pointed to a scrawny looking Viking. He seemed nice and friendly but looked out of place in the arena.

"Hey, your Lauren's friends I take it." He smiled. "I'm Hiccup. I'll be helping you train your dragons."

"Awesome!" Lewis cheered.

Lewis didn't have to worry about the dragons since it's a known fact that dragons won't attack fire elements.

"Cool, I'm Sammy and this is my best friend Lewis." Sammy introduced.

"Nice to meet you both. These are my friends, Astrid," a tuff blond haired Viking, "Fishlegs," a big boy with small legs, "Snotlout," the Viking who had tried to flirt with Lauren, "and the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut." A girl and a boy who looked almost exactly alike.

"So, what do we do first?" Lewis asked.

"Well first, we need to find you two a dragon." Hiccup stated.

"And how do we do that?" Sammy asked.

"Well, I'm going to let one dragon out at a time, and I want you to try and bond with it." Hiccup said. "So who wants to go first?"

"Lewis will." Sammy immediately said.

Lewis walked towards Hiccup as Sammy went to Lauren.

"So what dragon will I get first?" Lewis asked.

"Well Lauren told me you have a thing with fire so I thought maybe a Monstrous Nightmare. They're dragons that are able to completely cover themselves in their own flames." Hiccup told him.

"Wow, that's awesome."

"Okay, everyone might want to leave the arena so they don't get burned. Do you want me to stay?" Hiccup asked.

"Nah, I've got it." Lewis replied.

"I hope so." Was the last thing Hiccup said before hurrying off with the others.

As soon as they were outside, Hiccup asked them to release the dragon. As soon as it was unlocked, a dragon burst through the doors. Her body was completely alight which Lewis found impressive, after all, the only dragons he met were the traditional fire breathing dragons. The dragon clambered all around the arena until her gaze finally found Lewis.

"Hey." Lewis greeted her with a smile and a wave.

The dragon seemed curious, this human smelled different from the other human she had seen. This human seemed nice and friendly like the small one. He also smelled of fire and yet he didn't seem to be on fire. She put herself out and went closer to him. She was a dark purple colour so Lewis couldn't help but admire her.

"Well aren't you a beautiful dragon." Lewis said.

The dragon seemed quite happy at the compliment he had given her.

"Lewis, this is when you hold your hand out and wait for her to make contact with you." Hiccup instructed.

"Got it."

Lewis did as instructed and shortly after, the dragon put her snout in his hand.

"See Sammy, it isn't that bad. You just have to be calm and gentle around dragons." Lewis called to his friend.

Sammy nodded, taking this in. Lewis was a fire element so knew what he was talking about when it came to dragons.

"Okay, now you get to name her." Hiccup told him.

Lewis then began to think. What should he call her? Maybe he could name her after one of the female wizards who he had met at Fairy Tail last year. Cana? No, she doesn't seem like her. Erza? No, she was a bit scary. Mira? Well she seemed sweet enough and she heard from Lucy that she had a bit of a demon side. Yeah, that's what he would call her.

"How about Mira?" He asked the dragon.

She gave it some thought before deciding that she liked the name so nodded.

"Mira it is then." Lewis announced proudly.

"Well then you and Mira can do some more bonding outside of the arena. Astrid and Fishlegs will go with you. Whilst you do that, Sammy will be bonding his dragon." Hiccup told Lewis.

"_Oh boy." _Sammy muttered in vampire.

Lewis and Mira exited the arena and followed Astrid and her Deadly Nadder, Stormfly, and Fishlegs and his Gronkle, Meatlug. Sammy entered the arena with Hiccup since he wanted the expert near him if something were to happen.

"So what dragon am I getting?" Sammy asked.

"Well I thought you might like a Changewing." Hiccup said.

"What's a Changewing?" Sammy asked, trying to calm himself.

"It's a dragon which can change it colour so can blend in with the background. They're also very curious creatures as well." Hiccup answered.

"That actually sounds kind of cool actually." Sammy said, feeling a little braver.

"They have soft skin but they can spray acid instead of fire." Hiccup added.

At the acid bit, Sammy froze. That sounded a lot worse than being burned alive.

"Don't worry; you're not a Viking so it would be more curious in you." Hiccup reassured him. "Remember what Lewis said about being calm and gentle."

Sammy just nodded.

"Okay, let out the Changewing!" Hiccup called.

Unlike the Monstrous Nightmare who had burst out, the Changewing had cautiously opened the doors and looked round. He was dark green in colour and looked quite cute, like a child almost. He turned his head towards Sammy who immediately stiffened.

"Sammy, relax. Remember what Lewis said. Be calm and gentle and you'll be fine."

Sammy did just that and even gave it a friendly smile but that was it. The Changewing seemed curious about Sammy as he didn't smell human. He seemed alright so the Changewing took a chance and came closer to Sammy. He gave a quick sniff and looked round before deciding Sammy was harmless to him.

"Now hold your hand out and wait for him to come to you." Hiccup instructed.

"Got it." Sammy whispered, doing as instructed.

The Changewing looked at Sammy hand, unsure what to do before sitting down and putting a paw on top of Sammy's hand. Sammy was generally surprise at that. Was that supposed to happen?

"Why did he do that?" Sammy asked Hiccup in a whisper.

"Well, nobody has ever trained a Changewing before. You're the first." Hiccup explained.

"Oh-kay, then."

"So what are you going to call him?" Hiccup asked.

Sammy looked at the Changewing for a moment before a name finally struck him.

"How about the Doctor?" Sammy said, remembering the man him, Lewis and Sammy's older sisters had met last year.

"The Doctor?" Hiccup repeated, sounding a bit unsure of the name.

"Yeah, what do you think of the name? Is it to your liking?" Sammy asked the Changewing, beginning to forget his fear about dragons.

The Changewing stared at him for a moment before nodding. The name sounded unique and he was unique after all.

"The Doctor it is then." Sammy smiled. "Now what?"

"Well you and your dragon are going for a fly." Hiccup told him.

Sammy looked at the Doctor to see how he would get on without upsetting him.

"How will I do that?" Sammy asked.

Hiccup then explained to Sammy how to get on the dragon and after a few minutes, Sammy was finally sitting on top of the Doctor holding onto his horn like ears.

"Okay, take it nice and slow." Hiccup instructed.

"Come on Doctor, we're leaving this arena. We can go outside my friend." Sammy told his new friend.

The Doctor slowly made his way outside where both him and Sammy saw Lewis on Mira in the sky. He seemed to be enjoying himself. The Doctor watched the two for a while before looking at Sammy and then looking back at the two in the sky. He did this a few more times before he finally launch out into the sky.

"Whoa!" Sammy yelled, holding on tightly.

Lewis seemed to finally noticed Sammy and looked a bit surprised at the scene before him.

"Hey Sammy, who's this?" Lewis asked.

"The Doctor. I thought it would be appropriate." Sammy said as the Doctor finally slowed down to fly beside Mira.

Lewis looked at the Doctor for a moment before returning his attention to Sammy.

"What type of dragon is he?" He asked.

"A Changewing. They can blend in with their background and spray acid." At this Lewis' eyes widen. "Also they're very curious creatures."

It was then that the rest of the teens joined them with Lauren on Stormfly with Astrid.

"Hey, where's your dragon?" Sammy asked her.

"I have a terrible terror which is the size of a cat so I can hardly ride on him." Lauren explained.

"What's his name?" Lewis questioned.

"Kevin."

"Kevin?" Sammy questioned.

"Well you name your dragon 'The Doctor'." Lauren argued.

"Yeah, cause his unique and he needed a unique name so it seemed appropriate." Sammy retorted.

"Okay, we're going to get you used to flying on dragons first so just follow me." Hiccup instructed taking the lead.

The other four took their positions around the two with Astrid, Lauren and Fishlegs on one side and Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut on the other side.

"Okay Mira, we're following Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless so no trying to overtake." Lewis explained to his Nightmare.

Mira nodded her head to indicate she heard him. She had found out he was a fire element after he created fire out of thin air for her. So like any dragon, she obeyed his command.

"Okay Doctor, we're playing a game. It's called follow the leader which means we have to follow those two in the front. That means no overtaking them whatsoever." Sammy explained. "Do you understand my friend?"

The Doctor nodded, this sounded like a fun game. Plus there was no winner or loser in this game and he liked the sound of that.

After a while, Sammy and Lewis had finally got used to their new friends. It was then that a question came to Sammy's mind.

"Lauren, do you know what Lady Winter exactly meant when she said to train a dragon?" Sammy asked.

"I'm sure she'll come when she thinks you have completed your first task." Lauren stated.

"So now what Hiccup?" Lewis called.

"Let's get back to the academy." Hiccup said, leading the way back.

They followed Hiccup back to arena and there seemed to be someone waiting who the two were not expecting.

"Hello Sammy and Lewis." Lady Winter smiled.

"Lady Winter!" They both exclaimed in surprised.

They both got off their dragons and walked up to Lady Winter. Unknown to the two boys, they're dragons followed them.

"It seemed you have completed your first task by bonding with your dragons. After all, it seems to be that they are already attached to you."

The two looked behind them to see that they're new friends were right behind them.

"Yeah, same with us as well." Sammy stated in a whisper.

"Will we be able to keep them? Lewis asked, turning his attention to Lady Winter.

"Of course, I don't think they would like to be separated from you either. Now for your next task, you'll be learning to shoot a bow and arrow. Now chose who you want to help you wisely."

Sammy and Lewis then turned their backs to her and ushered their dragons closer so they were in a huddle.

"Who should we have with us?" Lewis asked his old friend.

"Well you know how we wanted to see Jack and James with the dragons but it seemed a bit evil. Well what about for this task?" Sammy suggested.

"That is an awesome idea." They immediately turned back to Lady Winter. "We have decided for Jack and James Stewart for this task."

"Well, they shall see you there."

And just like last time, with a wave of her wand and the two were gone along with their dragons.

"Well that was fun, but I have to go too. Thanks for having me guys." Lauren smiled at the Vikings.

"Wait, you're leaving too!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah, I have to get back to my brother." Lauren explained.

"Well don't forget about Kevin." Hiccup reminded.

Hiccup went to pick up a light green terrible terror before handing him over to her. Lauren cradled Kevin her arms carefully.

"Are you ready?" Lady Winter asked.

Lauren nodded her head. That was all Lady Winter needed before waving her wand once more and both of them were gone.

With that, Hiccup thought to himself.

'_I guess Lauren was right. Those two always make an adventure no matter what. A Sammy and Lewis Adventure in fact…'_

**Come back tomorrow to see how Sammy and Lewis get on with the next task. ****Or if your reading this after Christmas 2013, all five one shots should be up so check them out.**

**Please review as I love hearing what people think :D**


End file.
